


잃어버린 계절

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>파리로 향하는 기차 안, 임스는 또 다시 아서를 만난다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	잃어버린 계절

01 한여름의 프랑스는 절로 욕지거리가 나올 정도로 무더웠다. 땀은 줄줄 흘러내리기 시작했고 유리창을 뚫고 쏟아지는 햇살은 모든 것을 태울듯 뜨거웠다. 하지만 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 이름 모를 남자의 시선보다는 덜 했다. 처음에 아서는 그에게 무언가 문제가 있겠지, 이 자리에 앉고 싶었나? 내 쪽에서 보여지는 풍경이 마음에 드나 보지 하고 대수롭지 않게 생각했다. 하지만 2시간이 지나자 아서는 슬슬 무서워지기 시작했다. 지금은 완벽한 쓰리피스 수트를 걸치고 있다지만 아서는 불과 몇 년 전만 해도 군인이었다. 그는 파병도 갔다 왔고 훈장도 여러 개 받았다. 누군가 좀 쳐다본다고 해서 겁먹었다는 이야기를 동료들에게 한다면 그들은 숨도 못 쉴 정도로 웃기 시작할 것이다. 어쩌면 정말 숨을 못 쉬어서 죽을 수도 있었다. 몇 년 전 만났던 실없는 친구는 미친 듯이 웃다가 호흡곤란증세가 와서 갑작스레 제대했으니까. 아무튼, 아서가 겁에 질릴 정도로 남자의 시선은 집요했다. 아서는 문득 그가 눈을 깜빡이기는 했는지 궁금해졌다. 하지만 남자와 눈을 마주쳤다간 무언가 무서운 일이 일어날 것 같아 그는 고개를 책 속에 파묻다시피 했다. 마침내 남자가 움직이기 시작했다. 그가 어디론가 사라지자 아서는 역무원을 불러 자리를 바꿔달라고 요청했다. 등에 닫는 시트의 느낌이 좋지 않다는 말도 안 되는 까탈스러운 이유였지만 노련한 역무원은 아무 말 않고 자리를 바꿔줬다. 새로운 자리는 좋았다. 바로 창문 옆인 데다 콘센트까지 있어서 휴대폰도 충전할 수 있었고 앞에 앉은 노부부들도 정말 친절했다. 단 하나, 옆자리의 사람만 빼고. 우연인지 불행인지 아서는 남자의 옆자리에 앉게 되었다. 남자는 계속해서 말없이 아서를 바라봤다. 남자의 시선은 아까보단 덜 노골적이었지만 눈앞의 노부부가 헛기침할 정도로 직접적이긴 했다. 

아서는 화장실에 가서 자신의 토템을 확인했다. 남자의 시선은 흡사 지금 꿈을 꾸고 있고 꿈속의 프로젝션이 아닐까 싶을 정도로 집요했기에 말도 안 된다는 걸 알면서도 아서는 자신의 상황을 의심했다. 지금 당장에라도 자신의 머리를 쏴 날려버리고 싶을 정도로 짜증 났기 때문에 사실 반 정도는 꿈이길 바라고 있었다. 하지만 토템은 얄밉게도 아서가 지금 있는 곳이 현실이라고 말하고 있었고, 아서는 파리까지 고작 30분 정도 남았음에도 불구하고 다음 역에서 내려버렸다. 비행기로 왔다면 더 빠르고 편하게 올 수 있었을 텐데 아서는 습관적으로 기차표를 사버렸다. 한적한 간이역에서 그는 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 그냥 이대로 집으로 돌아가 버리고 싶을 정도로 피곤했지만 오늘은 맬의 생일이었다. 그들의 가장 좋은 친구인 아서는 필리파와 제임스를 위해서라도 아서는 그곳에 가야만 했다. 뜨거운 햇살이 아지랑이를 만들어냈다. 아서는 현기증을 느꼈다. 

 

02 노력이 우습게도 아서는 남자를 지하철 안에서 다시 만났다. 눈인사라도 해야 하는 게 맞지 않을까 하고 아서는 잠깐 망설였다. 하지만 아서를 보자마자 남자는 민망한 모양인지 얼굴을 붉히며 황급히 고개를 숙였기 때문에 아서는 다시 읽고 있던 책으로 시선을 돌렸다. 하지만 또다시 남자의 시선이 느껴지기 시작하자 짜증이 치밀어 올랐다. 누군가 머리 위로 기름 한 통을 다 쏟아부었다면 이런 느낌일까? 남자의 시선은 느릿하고 끈적했다. 마치 아서의 모든 것을 관찰하겠다는 일념으로 그를 바라보고 있는 것 같았다. 지하철은 소리 없이 계속해서 달려가고 있었다. 검은 창문이 아서와 남자만을 비추고 있었다. 참다못한 아서가 화를 내려 고개를 든 순간, 눈앞으로 남자가 불쑥 나타났다. 비명이 나올 것 같았지만 가까스로 입술을 깨물어 참아낸 아서는 남자를 물끄러미 바라봤다.

“안녕하세요.” 속을 긁어내리는 불편한 침묵에 아서가 먼저 입을 열었다. 남자는 대답하지 않았다.  
“아까, 기차에서도 만났었죠.” 남자는 또다시 대답하지 않았다. 그는 아무 말 없이 종이를 쥐여주고 지하철에서 내렸다. 그곳엔 남자의 전화번호가 적혀있었다. 귓가에서 연결되지 못한 전화 통화음이 울리는 것 같은 착각이 들었다. 내용만 확인하고 당장 찢어버리리라. 아서는 그렇게 생각했었다. 하지만 막상 손안의 쪽지를 내버릴 순 없었다. 결국 아서는 남자에게서 받은 전화번호를 이상한 기분과 함께 지갑 깊숙이 묻어두었다. 

03 그리고 아서는 남자를 다시 한 번 만나게 되었다. 정말이지 어이없는 만남이었다. 아서에게도 그랬고 남자에게도 그런 모양이었다. 남자는 그 자리에 멈춰선 채 한참 동안이나 입을 뻥긋거렸다. 물론 아무 말도 하지 않은 채로. 아서는 책상에서 서류를 들여다보느라 그의 도착도 알아차리지 못하는 무정한 친구에게로 다가갔다. 코브는 아서를 보고선 몇 번이나 눈을 깜빡였다. 책상 위 가득한 커피잔과 말라 늘어붙은 티백을 보니 이 친구가 어떤 생활을 했는지 눈에 훤히 보였다. 아서는 한숨일 내 쉬었다. 맬이 있을 때는 적어도 이 정도는 아니었던거 같은데. 그녀의 죽음은 눈앞의 남자에게 도저히 그가 회복할 수 없는 커다란 상실감을 안겨줬다. 

“미스터 코브. 적어도 우리끼리 소개는 시켜줘야지.” 아서가 잉크에 젖어 엉망이 된 서류에서 코브의 손을 들어 올리며 말했다. 그제서야 정신을 차린 모양인지 코브는 둘을 소개시켰다. 남자의 이름은 윌리엄 임스였다. 임스는 아서가 그의 손을 잡고 흔들 때까지 멍한 표정으로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 기분 탓인지 아니면 어둑한 조명 탓인지 그의 눈가가 붉어 보였다. 

04 “너 지하철 안 타고 다녀?” 뜬금없는 임스의 물음에 아서는 그에게 건네주기 위해 들고 있던 서류를 내려놨다.   
“그건 왜 물어봐.”  
“난 네가 올까 봐 매일 그 시간에 그 지하철을 탔어. 심지어 그 라인은 우리 집에 가는 것도 아니라고.”  
“뭐? 너 그때도 그 지하철 타고 있었잖아.” 임스는 눈알을 굴리며 아서의 눈치를 봤다. 아서는 재촉하듯 펜으로 그의 팔꿈치를 쿡 찔렀다. 빨리. 아서가 재촉했다.

“사실 그 날 저녁에 역으로 들어가는 널 봤어. 그래서 그냥 따라간 거야….” 아서는 한참동안이나 할 말을 찾을 수 없었다. 이 남자의 바보스러움에 웃어야 하는지 아니면 그가 가진 스토커로서의 천부적 재능에 박수를 보내야 할지 알 수 없었기 때문이다.   
“너 스토커야?” 단도직입적인 아서의 물음에 임스는 허, 하고 기가 차다는 듯 한숨을 쉬었다. 하지만 곧 알 수 없는 미소를 지었기 때문에 아서는 더이상 추궁하지 않았다. 계절은 아직도 여름이었다. 아니, 여름이라고 말해야 할지 가을이라고 말해야 할지 알 수 없는 계절이란 말이 더 정확할 것 같았다. 가로수의 그림자가 길게 창문을 타고 들어와 두 사람을 가렸다. 그 그림자가 하염없이 길어져 마침내 그들의 주위가 어둠에 잠길 때까지 임스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그 덧없어 보이는 표정에 아서는 충동적으로 그를 끌어당겨 키스했다. 

05 여름은 계속해서 이어졌다. 하지만 아무도 그것에 의문을 가지지 않았기 때문에 아서도 의문을 가지지 않았다. 땀방울이 그의 목덜미를 타고 흘러내려 셔츠의 옷깃을 적셨다. 임스는 이십 분째 지각이었다. 아서는 옆에 놓인 커피를 마셨다. 투명한 플라스틱의 표면을 타고 물방울이 천천히 흘러내렸다. 눈앞의 놀이터에는 많은 아이들이 뛰어다니고 있었고 그 아이들만큼이 많은 비둘기가 바닥을 쉴 새 없이 쪼며 걸어 다니고 있었다. 하여간 만나도 꼭 자기 같은 데서 만나자고 해요. 아서는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 뜨거운 기운이 바닥에서 희뿌연 연기를 만들어냈다. 아서는 문득 예전에 영화에서 봤던 사막을 떠올렸다. 아무것도 없고 황량한 사막의 한가운데 낙타를 타고 끝없이 걸어가던 사람들. 그들은 순례자같기도 했고 삶에 지친 부랑자 같기도 했다. 하지만 아서는 그들에게 깊은 공감을 느꼈었다. 

마침내 아서가 한숨을 내쉬며 임스에게 전화를 걸기 위해 휴대폰을 든 순간, 뜨거운 충격이 그의 머리를 관통했다. 그는 시야를 가리는 붉고 끈적한 액체를 느끼며 눈을 깜빡였다. 지금 이 상황을 이해할 수 없었다. 어느새 아이들이 사라져있었다. 커다란 나무가 만들어내는 그늘과 여름의 후덥지근한 바람이 아서를 훑고 지나갔다. 누군가 뒤에서 그를 껴안았다. 익숙한 냄새에 아서는 안도했다. 임스구나. 그는 그렇게 안도의 한숨을 내 쉬며 눈을 감았다. 

06 임스는 한참동안이나 아서를 껴안고 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 아서의 호흡이 점점 더 희미해지기 시작했다. 마침내 그것이 완전히 멈추지 임스는 무너져내렸다. 이미 수백 번, 수천 번을 본 장면이었지만 그때마다 임스는 이렇게 무너져내렸다. 임스는 여름도, 가을도 아닌 이름없는 계절에 아서를 만났다. 아서가 그를 떠난 순간부터 그 계절은 더는 존재하지 않았지만 임스의 기억 속에서 그 계절은 가장 아름답고, 찬란했던 시간이었다. 만약 그가 아서를 처음 본 기차 안에서 그에게 말을 걸었더라면, 만약 그가 코브의 초대를 받아들여 맬의 생일파티에 갔더라면, 만약 그가 아서에게 번호를 주지 않았다면, 만약 그가 아서를 사랑하지 않았다면. 이미 결과를 잃어버린 가정은 임스를 허무하게 만들었지만 계속해서 임스는 그 쓸데없는 가정을 되풀이했다. 하지만 결과는 늘 같았다. 그가 알고 있던 아서는 한가 지밖에 모르는 남자였으니까. 그의 삶에 변수란 존재하지 않았고 임스는 그것을 너무나 잘 알고있었다. 그래서 항상 그가 만들어 낸 아서는 똑같은 결과를 가지고 왔다. 임스는 아서의 주머니에서 토템을 꺼냈다. 그것의 주인이 죽자 빨간 주사위는 녹아내려 흙 안으로 스며들었다. 아서의 진짜 토템은 임스가 가지고 있었다. 임스는 주머니에서 토템을 꺼내 아서의 손에 쥐여줬다. 그가 바라보고 있던 모든 풍경이 흔들리기 시작했지만 임스는 그 자리에서 자신의 모든 것이 쏟아져 나올 때까지 울고 또 울었다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 마음속의 무언가가 썩어 문드러져 그를 집어삼킬 것만 같았다.

07 파리로 향하는 기차 안, 임스는 또 다시 아서를 만난다.


End file.
